


Roxys Party

by KissTheTot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissTheTot/pseuds/KissTheTot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk is at Roxys bachelorette party and meets a fabulous dude, who just so happens to be a stripper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short wow. Also there's only two chapters of this and one of them is smut because my friend asked me to continue it and make it smut so I did.

You didn’t even want to be there, but you figured you’d come, you know, for Roxy. She had planned this wedding inside and out and the dumb sap who was getting married to that amazing woman had better realize he was out of her league. Anyways, you were sitting on a barstool at Roxys crowded bachelorette party, surrounded by drunk women you didn’t even know. You guessed Roxy just had a lot of friends. She had asked you to come to this party because, well, first off, you’re her best friend. You were going to be part of the wedding and she figured you’d have no fun at the bachelor party. Guess she just didn’t want you feeling left out or something. Like you could feel any more out of place right now.

“Dirky!” Roxy called, squirming out of the crowd and over to you to sit down next to you. “Dirky, baby, you ain’t havin no fun?” she asked, then hiccuped and giggled at herself.

“No, I’m havin fun, don’t worry about it.” you gave her a bit of a smile to reassure her, but you’re not sure it did the job.

“Noooo you’re not! Well, no worries, my homomosessual best friend, we got a stripper!” Roxy slurred, leaning on you. “And he’s rrrreally hot.” she grinned at you and you chuckled at her.

“Alright if you say so.”

“Come on, Dirky, let’s go say hi, shall we?” Roxy giggled, grabbing your hand and leaving her drink on the table to lead you over to where this stripper was. She let go of your hand when you reached a group of girls making a circle, like one of the ones you see at clubs with cool dancers in the middle. Being just over six foot, you didn’t have to push through the crowd to much to get a glimpse.

Damn, did she get a stripper. He was shorter than you, but not too short. You could wash fucking laundry on those abs and his hair was fucking perfect. All he was wearing was a pair of underwear and judging by the bulge his dick was pretty big. Wait, you did not just look at his dick. Motherfuck, he’s a fucking stripper, you can do whatever you want with his dick. Like, in your mind. Yeah.

He danced to the music playing over loud speakers, pulling a move that looked kind of like the bend and snap, but slower and a hell of a lot sexier. He seemed to make eye contact with you and flash you a smile. Holy shit you think you need to sit down. And that is what you do. You make your way over to your barstool and take a seat because wow holy fucking shit that guy. You need a drink.

After about an hour and a half of sitting on your stool Roxy has forgotten about you and you can tell that the commotion over the stripper has lost it’s gusto. Partly because of the lack of squealing ladies, but mostly because there is suddenly a gorgeous tanned, dark haired man sitting next to you, and you don’t quite know what to do with yourself. Do you talk to him? Do you just let him be? What if he talks to you?

“Quite a party, isn’t it chap?” he asks and oh god is he talking to you. You look over at him, then check to see if you were mistaken and he was just talking to the bartender. How could he be talking to the bartender, stupid, he’s looking right at you.

“Um?” was all you managed to get out and oh god his eyes were so green. What a great face and shit shit shit he was talking again.

“I said, quite a party, isn’t it?” he chuckled, and you just kind of nodded stupidly and watched his smile. Shit what a great smile. What a gorgeous man.

“U-uh, yeah.”

“So I thought this was a bachelorette party, what are you doing here?” asked the tanned babe and you think about it for a second.

“That um, well, that’s a great question actually. Rox wanted me to come, and she thought I wouldn’t have any fun at the bachelor party.” you replied, shrugging a little and trying to keep your cool.

“Oh, well are you having fun at this one?” he asks and holy fuck he’s actually attempting a conversation.

“Well, I guess, yeah.” you reply, trying and failing to keep the blush off your face. How does one control a blush anyways? “What’s your name?” 

“Well, um, it’s Jake, but my stripper name is something stupid and extremely obnoxious that I’d rather not disclose!” the tanned ba- Jake replied. “Yours?”

“Dirk. Um, Strider.” you answered him. “And, I mean, I don’t want to scare you off but shit you are gorgeous.” You let out a nervous chuckle and run your fingers through your bangs, feeling yourself blush once again.

“Oh, well golly, thanks!” Jake smiled his fucking great smile again. “Um, well it looks like my break is almost over, I’ve got to get back to work! I’ll talk to you later, then?” he asked, slipping off his barstool.

“Uh, oh, yeah. Yeah, that’d be cool.” you smiled back and waved as he left. You’d like you tell yourself you didn’t watch his ass as he went but you did.

You totally did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do the do

You follow Jake into his room and you’re not actually sure how this happened. To be honest, you’re kind of drunk but you are digging the way his ass looks in those pants. He looks back at you with a wide grin and you flash one back at him. 

“What do you wanna do, English?” you ask him slowly, letting out your low drawl that you know is attractive. And you know he knows when he flushes a little.

“I don’t know, I just wanna…” he sits down on the bed and pulls your lips to his. He doesn’t waste any time, running his tongue along your lips and pulling at your tie. You open your mouth for him and seat yourself on his lap, your hands gliding over his chest and feeling his ribs under a layer of clothes and skin. Fuck, you want to touch him. 

He has your tie off and he’s unbuttoning your shirt when he pulls away from the rough kiss for a breath. You busy your mouth with kissing his neck, and he let’s out a little gasp.

“Mmm, Dirk…” he hums into your ear, pushing your jacket and shirt off your arms and leaving you in just your dress pants and shoes. You pull back to pull his shirt off his body and run your fingers along his tanned skin before going back to kiss marks on his neck and shoulders. 

Jake falls back to lay back on the bed, pulling you down as well to lay on top of him. You kick off your shoes and socks, grinding down on him with your hips and shit he’s already hard and fuck if that isn’t the hottest thing. 

“Oh, golly, Dirk!” Jake sputters, a little startled, and you pull back to look at him.

“What is it, Jake?” you ask. He bites his lip and looks up at you. 

“I’ve never, you know, actually done this with another boy before.” he replies, looking a little uncomfortable.

“I won’t do anything you’re uncomfortable with, sugar.” you say lazily, pressing another kiss to his jaw.

“Maybe I could um…” 

“Do you want to top?” you ask, figuring that’s now he was going to finish that sentence. You don’t really mind a dick up your ass once in a while, as long as he knows what he’s doing.

“If you don’t mind.” Jake answers, looking shy.

“Only if you know what you’re doing, I don’t mind at all.” you smirk at him, rolling over and pulling Jake on top of you. You run your hands down Jakes back and grab at his ass. “Let’s get this show on the road babe.” you say and pull Jake down by his ass to grind your hips together again.

“Jingle fucking cringlefucker, Dirk!” Jake gasps. 

“Well what are you waiting for?” you reply, cocking an eyebrow.

“Well if we’re going to do this you need to take those ridiculous sunglasses off!” Jake flushed, pointing at your pointy anime shades.

You sigh and pull them off, then blink up at him with bright orange eyes. “Now are you ready?” you ask, but he’s already leaning down for another kiss. He nips at your lips and licks your teeth and you’ve got to admit he’s a pretty damn good kisser. You reach down and unbutton his pants, then slip your hand inside them to earn another gasp from Jake. You push down his jeans and grab at his ass again, and his hands are at the waist of your own pants. He gets your pants and underwear down just as soon as you strip him down to nothing, kicking your dress pants off.

“Do you have a condom?” he sighs against your lips. You move up a little to suck at his bottom lip for a second before answering. 

“In my back pocket.”

The time that he separates himself from you is cold and a little bit painful, but he’s back in a couple seconds, unwrapping the condom and rolling onto his erection. 

“How about lube?” 

“This isn’t my house, is it?” you reply, and he sighs.

“Jiminy Christmas, fine, give me just a second.” And just like that he’s off your lap again and out of the room. You guess he’s going to get some from a bathroom or something but you don’t really know. As long as he comes back and finishes what he started you’re okay. He does come back soon, with lube, and sits back down on your lap.

“What took you so long?” you ask quietly, putting your hands on his hips and sitting up to kiss his neck.

“I couldn’t find it. I don’t use it that often…” Jake replies, pouring some out on his fingers, then pushing you back down into a laying position. “Do you want to do it like this?”

“Yeah, just do it already.” you groan pulling his face back down to yours to connect your lips again. You spread your legs for him, wrapping them around his torso as he slipped a finger into your ass. You broke from the kiss to give a little gasp as he moved it around and added another.

“Ffffshit, Jake.” you moan.

“You’re quite tight, Dirk.” Jake mumbled, his face red. He added another finger and you winced a little.

“Yeah, well I don’t do this a whole lot.” you say. After a bit of moving his fingers around in your ass he pulls them out and you relax with a little sigh, only for his fingers to be replaced with his dick. You’re about to say something when he slips it in, his hands on your hips and his lips on your neck. You can’t really say anything now, but god fucking dammit he’s huge.

“Shit, Jake, ah” you gasp, causing him to pause for a second. 

“Should I proceed?” 

“Yes.” you nod. “F-fuck yes.” 

He grinds his hips into yours, pulling back and grinding in again, pulling back and grinding in again until he had a set pace. The feel of the friction left you moaning and whining like a dog in heat and his lips were on your neck with his fingers ghosting over your own erection. You couldn’t help the little curses and the whines of his name that escaped your mouth as he picked up the pace. His hands were all over your body, and yours over his, tracing down his spine and cupping his ass. He gives little moans too, and the sounds he’s making are almost irresistible. What brings it all the way is his scent all around you, in the sheets and on top of you and on his breath and god for that moment everything is fucking great.

You feel yourself tipping over the edge, arching into him and dragging your nails down his back. “Jake, Jake, fuck, I’m close” You moan loudly, and he just nods, his thrusts getting more sporadic as he gets closer as well.

“Dirk, oh, fucking…” he moans into the crook of your neck as you gave little whines of ‘harder’ and ‘god, more’. You know you should be embarrassed, but fuck this feels good and shit shit shit you’re cumming. You end up cumming all over your stomach with one last call of Jakes name and he comes shortly after you. He pulls out, panting, and collapses next to you.

“That was…” he begins, pausing for breath.

“Fucking amazing.” you finish for him, giving him another kiss and pulling back after a moment. 

“So are you going home or are you going to stay?” Jake asks frowning slightly at you. Honestly, you’re too tired to leave and dammit, you just took it up the ass for this guy, fuck yeah you’re going to stay.

“No, asshole, I’m staying. Cuddle with me, English, I’m going to sleep.” you sigh, pulling him close and resting your head on his chest. He pulls off his condom and drops it somewhere, pulling the covers up and wrapping his arms around you. 

“That’s what I like to hear.”


End file.
